fusionfallfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:KrisToonix
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Fusion Fall Fanon Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Cartoon Network Universe:FusionFall. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Santo10 (Discusión) 04:44 19 jun 2011 Tu serie... Me saca canas verdes...ES DEMASIADO BUENA, al fin un desafio ya que mi serie era la unica aqui o casi y ahora con la tuya tendre que mejorar, oye no se si te gustaria que algun dia hagamos un crossover entre nuestras series, que te parece? luego avisame ok y no tardes en escribir el segundo epi, quiero mas de tu serie, nos vemos, Santo10 fuera Santo 01:31 14 ago 2011 (UTC) P.D:hoy escribi el epi 14 de mi serie, si puedes y quieres por favor leelo y dime que te parecio pero se sincero. Y oye vamos que te parece hacer un crossover Santo 21:09 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok luego hablamos de como hacerlo y eso podria ser para empezar un epi de dos partes Santo 22:28 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Concuerdo Si, Santo tiene razón, es muy buena, pero yo estaba siguiendo la trama de la otra y cuando ví esta, ya quería 3ra parte!-Younam99 22:27 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Escribi el epi 15 Escribi el episodio 15 de mi serie, lo digo por si lo quieres leer esta vez me insipiraste y lo escribi mas a un estilo tuyo espero que no te moleste,osea me refiero a que escribi dialogos y eso espero que no te moleste que te compiara el estilo bueno ahora me tengo que ir y no vuelvo hasta el domingo a la noche o el lunes a la mañana, nos vemos amigo Santo 20:34 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Not problem No te preocupes, por pura ironia yo copie ese metodo en otra serie. Que te valla bien. oye Oye me muero por que escribas el tercer epi de tu serie y por cierto ya escrebi el decimosexto de la mia, si quieres leelo y dime que te parece Santo 21:09 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Si Si lo hiciste bien, oye por favor lee mi nuevo epi y dime que te parece, nos vemos Santo 01:03 28 ago 2011 (UTC) cual Cual es el problema? explicate con mas detalles Santo 23:52 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya me encargue pero seras bloqueado por ese error xd es broma yo ya me encargue y no te bloqueare ni nada si vuelve a pasar habisame y lo solucionare Santo 21:25 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok, por cierto al fin termine el nuevo epi de mi serie, me gustaria que lo leyeras y me digas que te parece, nos vemos luego Santo 22:31 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye si no te molesta anunciare ya lo de nuestro Crossover Santo 17:26 10 sep 2011 (UTC) En ambas Mi idea es que ambos la anunciemos y que sea de dos partes y cada uno haga una parte diferente, yo la primera y tu la segunda, la primera parte sera como mas la seria y la segunda mas comica y relajada, ya pense el titulo que idee es: Fusion Fall en el Mundo Real, si no te gusta pensamos otro, ahora tengo que irme, vuelvo en una hora asi que podemos hablar nuevamente un rato pero seria mejor en el chat de la wiki, vuelvo en una hora, nos vemos amigo, Santo 23:03 10 sep 2011 (UTC) P.D: Luego te digo la trama que se me ocurrio. Ok escucha tengo poco tiempo, ve rapido al chat de la fusion fall wiki para que hablemos Santo 00:26 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Mejor ven a http://xat.com/Ben10Grupo y hablemos en privado Oye mañana hablamos sobre el crossover porque ya no tengo tiempo, nos vemos amigo Santo 00:46 11 sep 2011 (UTC) crossover Esta es mi idea del pricipio del crossover: Duncan y Zeke son capturados por unos extraños robots que los lleva ante Gerardo, que es una fusion que resulto entre Eduardo, Dexter y Paradox( que simplemente tiene la apariencia de Eduardo solo que con una vata cientifica, los pantalones de Paradox y un guante igual a los de Dexter) por un accidente causado por Dee Dee. Gerardo necesita la ayuda de Duncan y Zeke para detener al Planeta Fusion que ha regresado de su antigua destruccion y una amenaza aun mayor que el Planeta Fusion, el malvado Emperador Sacodius. Bueno esa es la trama principal del crossover que se me ocurrio, si te gusta dimelo, yo me encargaria de la primera parte del Crossover y tu de la segunda parte Santo 19:12 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Mira el nuevo Epi de mi serie... bueno enrealidad lo empeze a escribir hace unos dias pero por fin lo complete, leelo y luego dime que te parece http://es.fusionfallfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Favor_de_Fusion y dime si te gusto la sipnosis que se me ocurrio para el crossover Santo 20:24 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Suena bien lo de ser aprendiz de Dexter, tambien habia pensado en como se entrelazan las dos historias solo que mi idea consistia en que los dos se conocerian en un futuro cercano pero la tuya es mejor asi encajan mas, mi idea de porque Gerardo los llamo a ambos es porque en un futuro ni muy lejano ni muy distante los dos juntos destruyeron el planeta Fusion, pero debido a que Gerardo los lleva a futuro, la historia cambia por lo que ahora no estan destinados a salvar el planeta fusion, o por lo menos no juntos Santo 19:47 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Si Exacto, a eso me refiero amigo Santo 21:42 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Buena idea de principio solo que... Tu idea de como comienza esta chida, solo que los unicos ajuste que quiero hacer es que Gerardo no sea amigo de Duncan sino que el provenga de un futuro alterno en donde Duncan y Zeke salvaron el mundo juntos pero que luego debido a que Gerardo los llevo al futuro la historia cambiara(asi nuestras historias pueden terminar sin relacion alguna sino como una realidad alterna) y ya sabes el resto, se enfrentan al Planeta Fusion que ha regresado y al emperador Sacodius y etc., por cierto puede ser las dos partes del Crossover parte del proseso de produccion normal de tu serie, osea que las dos partes esten enlistadas en tu serie, t uhaces la primera parte y yo la segunda Santo 00:47 23 sep 2011 (UTC) RE: resumiendo LO que trato de decir es que Gerardo proviene de un futuro alternativo (no del cual salieron Duncan y Zeke) donde Duncan y Zeke salvaron el mundo(un futuro alternativo). En el futuro de Gerardo(que es un futuro alternativo) el planeta fusion regreso de su destruccion anterior( una que ocasionaron Duncan y Zeke en la realidad alterna de Gerardo) y tambien ha aparecido una raza de invasores malvados que tienen que ver con el regreso del planeta fusion. Entiendes ahora Santo 17:57 23 sep 2011 (UTC) mi serie Mi serie se ubica en el futuro, osea como que combine la nueva version de FF con la vieja version de FF porque primero todo empezo en la academia pero luego van al futuro Santo 14:39 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Nuevo epi completo Oye amigo ya vi el 5 epi de tu serie, lo que mas me gusto fue el final, bastante comico, oye lo que te queria decir es que por favor leeas el epi 20 de mi serie, me tarde en completarlo pero ya lo hice asi que te pido que lo leeas y me digas que te parece por favor, adios Santo 03:09 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Respuestas 1. El administrador de aqui es el mismo que en la Fusion Fall Wiki, Bensupremo10 pero esta ausente creo que por las clases. 2. Me lo perdi porque estuve en el campo, si se hubiera seguido el orden correcto me hubiera perdido Moon Strunck pero no tenia que perderme Ben 10000 Regresa, pero lo vere mañana y ademas lo vi hace mucho en ingles, y me gusto esa idea amigo. 3. Tienes razon amigo, encajan. 4. se que no me preguntaste nada mas pero queria que vieras mi nuevo epi, El Pacto y luego decirme que te parece Adios, Santo 20:33 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Espera Te corrigo un poco, es el epi 21, y vas a tener que esperar para saber ya que voy a tomarme un tiempo de descanso de la serie, asi que relee los epis y dentro de unos cuantos dias llegara el epi 22, eso es todo y por cierto el crossover seria los epis seis y siete de tu serie o los epis siete y ocho Santo 00:48 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Principiantes en Crossovers Okas, mañana si podemos empezamso ha poner manos a la obra nos organizamos, esto sera estupendo Santo 04:53 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Exacto, yo creo que yo pdria encargarme de la primera parte de crossover y tu de la segunda, Santo 14:54 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Guta Me gusto esa, los unicos cambios que quisiera hacer es que Duncan ya no consigue mas artefactos para Van Kleiss en cambio podria estar buscando a los Fusions EVOs sobrevivientes, cuando lo llama Computadora( Dexter esta muerto en mi serie asi que Computadora ahora dirigue los Dexlabs 2.0) y prueba las nuevas armas tal y como digiste, ademas tenia pensado porner un nuevo antagonista que se alia con Fuse, pero que lo que enrealidad desea es apoderarse del Planeta Fusion para usar sus poderes para beneficio propio, bien ese antagonista se podria llamar Emperador Sarbardo(asi es, un rey como Lord Fuse), si quieres le cambias el nombre, tu te podrias encargar de la primera parte del crossover o de la segunda, tu eligue la que quieras y yo hare la otra, por cierto tnego una super idea pero la guardare en secreto ya que la pueden leer, si puede luego la leo o la pongo en la parte del crossover que me toce, nos vemos Santo 21:49 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Bensupremo10 Me gusta, hay que mostrarsela a Bensupremo10 ya que el es el administrador de aqui aunque creo que Csuerelloza tambien lo es Santo 23:53 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Okas Bien, el ha estado fuera durante un tiempo pero espero que vuelva pronto Santo 00:33 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Por cierto acabo de comprobar algo, yo TAMBIEN SOY ADMINISTRADOR DE AQUI, CLARO PERO QUE IGNORANTE, CUANDO YO Y BENSUPREMO10 FUNDAMOS LAS WIKIS DE FUSION FALL, COMO EL FUE EL FUNDADOR PRINCIPAL EL ERA ADMINISTRADOR Y ME NOMBRO A MI TAMBIEN, DE HABERME ACORDADO, el problema es que no se como poner imagenes nuevas en la portada, tendre que comenzar un curso de administracion, mas estudio XD, bueno comenzare ese curso luego, adios amigo y por cierto se acerca el estreno del episodio 22 de mi serie, Santo 00:38 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Por cierto, como recompensa por mi ignorancia, se me ocurrio la trama para un futuro episodio de tu serie, si quieres te la digo Santo 01:29 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Episodio de dos partes Mutacion en progreso: El Yoyoberang se bloquea dejando a Zeke atrapado en la forma de Kristoon, las cosas empioran cuando Kristoon se vuelve loco y ataca tanto ha moustruos fusion como ha personas humanas solo por diversion, Dexter descubre que la razon de esto es que Kristoon esta mutando, y que si Zeke no recupera el control de su cuerpo antes de que Kristoon mute, este ultimo tomara el control de su cuerpo para siempre. Lucha Interna: Zeke pelea dentro de su mente con Kristoon en un intento de recuperar su cuerpo antes de que la mutacion de Kristoon se complete. En fin esas son mis ideas, no se si te gustaran, por cierto la mutacion le daria a Kristoon una nueva apariencia y nuevos poderes, eso es todo Santo 02:05 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Okas, usalas como quieras, nos vemos amigo Santo 02:16 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Mira Mira mi nuevo epi viejo, se titula: Al rescate, luego dime que te parece, malo, muy malo, bueno, muy bueno, sobresaliente Santo 22:37 5 nov 2011 (UTC) De nada De nada viejo amigo, Santo 23:58 6 nov 2011 (UTC) el sexto epi Oye viejo, escribe el sexto epi de tu serie, tengo ganas de leer algo interesante y tu serie lo es, por favor escribelo lo mas pronto posible Santo 18:35 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Okas Ok, esperare ansioso por ese epi, mañana si puedo estreno el vigesimotercer epi de mi serie, tratare de hacer que sea lo mas lleno de accion posible que cualquiera de mis otros epis, en fin, solo me faltan 28 epis contando el epi que escribire mañana para terminar con mi serie Santo 21:54 10 nov 2011 (UTC) comenzado pero no terminado Comenze con el nuevo epi de mi serie, aun no lo termine porque lo terminare luego, lee lo que hice por ahora y luego dime que te parece hasta ahora, Santo 00:10 12 nov 2011 (UTC) P.D: Saque mi carta del triunfo para de una vez por todas superar tu serie, XD es broma, pero si que saque mi meor as bajo la manga, pero aun hay mucho mas de lo que tengo preparado para que salga Santo 00:10 12 nov 2011 (UTC) okas cuando puedas dimela, estoy ansioso por ver el sexto epi de tu serie, yo deje el capitulo numero 22 de mi serie inconcluso porque no se como chingas continuar con el guion de ese epi asi que lo dejare inconcluso y lo completare luego de terminar mi serie pero bueno, en fin, nos vemos chingado XD adios amigo Santo 23:33 27 nov 2011 (UTC) guta Me gusto lo que tienes hasta ahora, sobre la apariencia de Duncan, me gustaria mostrarte directamente en FF , podriamos vernos mañana a la 7:15 en el Cul-De-Sac?, pero si te lo describo con su apariencia original, en pocas palabras, tiene el pelo blanco con un peinado parecido al del ben de 15 años, tiene los ojos verdes(verde oscuro), usa como una chaqueta o campera azul con capucha y una remera blanca y pantalones cortos de color negros y zapatilla rojas con abrojos y es caucasico, tiene una tonalidad de piel normal, mañana te digo como se ven los Nanocoms en mi serie porque ahora ya es algo tarde y tengo que irme, nos vemos amigo Santo 02:28 30 nov 2011 (UTC) No hay problema Tranquilo viejo, no hay ningun problema, yo ya entre y volvi a todo como estaba antes, no hay ningun problema con eso, total es algo que se puede cambiar con sencillez, me muero por ver tu sorpresa, por cierto ya empeze a hacer el epi 24 de mi serie, lo completare mañana, si quieres puedes ver lo que hay hasta ahora, y tengo ganas de ver el epi 6 de tu serie nos vemos amigo Santo 03:46 3 dic 2011 (UTC) PD: me acabo de enterar que ya lo escribiste, perdona recien lo veo al epi 6, voy a leerlo Santo 03:47 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Omnitrix Es su Omnitrix, ademas de sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo Santo 00:39 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Por cierto muy bueno el epi seis de tu serie Santo 00:53 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Se me olvido se me olvido responder, es igual en apariencia al Omnitrix de Ben 10000 solo que del tamaño del omnitrix original, por cierto los nanocoms en mi serie son como reloges, solo que con una pantalla cuadrada, tres botones de color en el extremo superior(osea el extremo de la parte de adelante) que representan a los nanos que lleva la persona y dependiendo del atributo el color de los botones cambia(adaptium: azul, blastons: rojos, cosmix: amarillo). la pantalla cuadrada se presiona y salen pantallas holograficas para cambiar de ropa, hablar con tus amigos y etc. etc, eso es todo, nos vemos amigo, por cierto, que te parecesi aparecia Alpha en nuestro Crossover com principal antagonista, despues de todo no seria plagio porque es un personajes del universo de Cartoon Network, y del Universo de Generador Rex XD,no fue gracioso pero bueno, sino podriamos crear un villano con un trasfondo similar Santo 14:59 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Tengo a nuestro villano principal para al crossover, FUSION INESTABLE, aparesio en un capitulo de mi serie(el 5), el conto su historia pero es falsa, el fue creado por Dexter en el intento de crear un Nano que se pudiera convertir en todos los personajes del universo de Cartoon Network(Nano Inestable), pero fallo y en lugar de eso creo a Fusion Inestable, el cual estaba de su lado, pero despues de un tiempo, Fusion Inestable empezo a creer que no solo el Planeta Fusion y sus habitantes deben ser destruidos, sino que tambien tiene que serlo la humanidad salvo por Dexter y volver la tierra un planeta para los Nanos y ningun otro ser en el universo, debido a esto Dexter lo encerro en la prision subterranea de los Dexlabs, eso es todo y hoy estrenare el epi 24 de mi serie completo Santo 16:17 8 dic 2011 (UTC) detalles Me equivoque, el Omnitrix de Duncan es el Fusion Omnitrix de Fusion Ben, osea con la misma apariencia que el Omnitrix en Fuerza Alienigena pero de color rojo con el simbolo con forma de reloj de arena de color verde, si me gusto tu nueva idea para el Crossover y Fusion Inestable es de color morado, como la version antigua de Nano Inestable Santo 19:15 8 dic 2011 (UTC) 24 Al fin amigo, AL FIN ME PUSE LAS PILAS Y COMPLETE UN NUEVO EPI DE MI SERIE, ES EL 24, el 23 lo deje por ahora porque no se como hacer exactamente una buena trama para ese epi, pero por favor lee mi epi 24 y luego dime que te parece Santo 22:20 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Se ve bien Estan chidas, y feliz Navidad aunque ya paso, una vez que se alla estrenado nuestro Crossover me pondre a trabajar y escribire los ultimos 4 epis de mi serie, y tendra un final inesperado man, nos vemos Santo 01:16 28 dic 2011 (UTC) P.D: todas tus ideas para el crossover estan buenas, nos vemos Santo 01:18 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Se me habia ocurrido Lo de unir en Yoyooberang con el Omnitrix me lo habia imaginado una vez porque un dia que no tenia nada que hacer me puse a imaginar y.... bueno despues te cuento mis delirios de TV XD, pero en fin, suena bien, y sobre el Universo de Gerardo que es el del cual tu provienes esta bien, oye que tal si el es tu hijo de algun futuro alternativo, bueno, nos vemos Santo 04:20 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Yeah Bien, cuando lo estrenaremos, yo me ire de vacaciones el 16 de Enero a la mañana asi que puede ser antes o despues del 31 de Enero o 1 de Febrero que es cuando volvere, bien, nos vemos Santo 04:48 29 dic 2011 (UTC) chido Esa ultima idea suena chingonamente chida Santo 04:03 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Si te parece Me gusto esa idea, si tu lo quieres esta bien, por cierto tu haras la primera parte del crossover verda, POr cierto no te pierdas el lanzamiento de el DVD de la primera temporada de mi serie de Fusion Fall, Fusion Fall: The Beging del comienzo, junto con contenido extra como por ejemplo, como domesticar un moustruo fusion y una entravista completa a los Fusion Masters junto con la pelicula el comienzo de todo, , llame al 03446777101 y Barba Pegajosa atendera su encargo, solo disponibles en tiendas y DVDs piratas, Santo 17:41 5 ene 2012 (UTC) viejo me voy viejo me voy de vacaciones, vuelvo el 1 de Febrero, asi que cuidate y luego hacemos nuestro crossover, por cierto estoy leyendo tu nuevo epi y creo que capte un error, en una parte Edd dice: -jajajajaja primero el pelos necio,luego el cabeza de calcetin, que sigue ¿un idiota con una sola ceja?- eso no tendria que decirlo Tyler?, bueno en fin, por cierto el 7, 14, 21 y 27 de Febrero estreno mis epis finales de serie, asi que preparate para el final, despues hare una pelicula y listo, por cierto firme contrato con Cartoon Network para hacer una serie real de Fusion Fall, asi que dejare lo fanon para dedicarme a la serie real por cierto tambien quieren contratarte a ti, que dices, aceptas? si quieres hazlo, aunque si no quieres mejor, mas dinero para mi XD, es broma, bueno era obvio que era broma pero se vale soñar, se vale, en fin, despues hare una serie secuela de la mia, aqui claro esta, la estrenare a mediados del 2012 y ya cree la pagina por si quieres enterarte un poco de que tratara, nos vemos amigo Santo 02:50 16 ene 2012 (UTC) volvi Si estoy ancioso por el estreno del crossover, luego cuentame como es la primera parte de Crossover y yo me encargare de la segunda parte, bueno nos vemos, o enrealidad nos escribimos ya que nunca nos hemos visto cara a cara, pero bueno adios Santo 23:16 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Cap 25 Hola amigo, te acuerdas que dije que escribiria el capitulo 25 de mi serie el 7 de Febrero, bueno no puede porque se me fue la maldita internet, pero ahora que esta devuelta me puse a trabajar, ya escribi algo, pero como tengo horario no lo puedo completar ahora, asi que lo completare mas tarde o quizas mañana, me gustaria que veas lo que he escrito hasta ahora y me digas si te gusta, por cierto, estaba leyendo tu primer epi y capte algo que podria ser un error, cuando dice lo de las llaves, las llaves del escritorio de tu padre, no deberia ser las llaves de la oficina de mi padre, bueno eso es todo, nos vemos amigo Santo 21:38 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Por cierto en una parte del episodio dije: gracias por ser voluntario en este importante del tiempo en el viaje. Deberia decir viaje en el tiempo, eso es todo, ahora si adios Santo 21:50 11 feb 2012 (UTC) ... hola jeje no se si sabras pero yo hice mi serie e visto muchas veces la tuya asi que quiero preguntarte una cosa me podiras decir si te gusta por que nose esque a habido pocos que ven mi serie Hacique Criss fuera hola hola tu has visto mi serie solo pregunto esque hay poca gente que la ve ah casi se me olvida me puedes dar un consejo con las series ya que ami me gusta Y bueno espero tu respuesta Adios mi serie se llama fusion fall universe la gran serie estos son los capitulos el comienzo parte 2 del cap 1 el monte pito aa perdon el monte neverest la Reunion a ya entiendo todo Entrenamiento Brutal adios Espera y veras Espera y veras, en el ultimo capitulo, por cierto, seguramente ya lo viste, pero yo no estuve como casi 3 semanas en internet a si que es nuevo para mi, el Ben de Ben 10: Omniverse ya ha sido revelado, la verdad me gusta la playera y el nuevo Omnitrix, pero el resto es una chara, ademas va ha haber nuevo estilo para la serie, ademas leei por ahi que Ben seguira teniendo 16 y que viajara en el tiempo a ayudar a su version de 10 años, ¿es eso verdad?¿Como pueden cambiar del estilo de AF Y UA a, bueno ese nuevo estilo, Oh Man Santo 00:15 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Por cierto acabo de escribir una pequeña parte de mi epi 26, si quieres leelo, y luego dime que te parece hasta ahora Santo 00:59 15 feb 2012 (UTC) me olvide si es posible lo que dices, no estoy seguro porque lo leei en wikipedia y hai todos editan, ah y se me olvido decirte que ya estrene mi epi 26 Santo 02:51 16 feb 2012 (UTC) si si estubo bien, oye luego lee mi epi 26 y dime que te parece, se acerca el final de mi serie Santo 06:37 19 feb 2012 (UTC) perdona se me olvido que ya que habia avisado del epi, pero igual me debes una critica Santo 06:39 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Fanon Habia pensado en super saiyan, pero bueno, igual despues del epi 27 ya no habran mas pokemons, nunca mas, whahahaha whahaha whahaha Santo 17:00 19 feb 2012 (UTC) hola amigo, como vas con tus cosas, ahora empezo la escuela que mi**** pero bue, tan pronto pueda escribire el epi 27 y tu cuando estrenas el ocho, o hacemos el crossover?, tu solo has la primera parte y yo la dos Santo 01:22 5 mar 2012 (UTC) por cierto mi serie me asegurare de que termine el 13 de Abril, asi en Agosto estrenare la segunda, creo que ya te conte, pero decidi cambiarla por completo inclusive el titulo es Fusion Fall: Save of the Future , por cierto, la primera serie al final decidi que sera una linea del tiempo alternativa, la segunda y la tercera cubriran la original, nos vemos Santo 01:33 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Me parece bien Santo 15:14 5 mar 2012 (UTC)